Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.7 \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} = -0.5$ Now we have: $ 0.7 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.7 \times -0.5 = -0.35 $